The Forgotten God
by Thebluebuffalo
Summary: Some people wake up to the birds chirping. Some people wake up to their alarm. Some are woken by their siblings and close friends. With all this and more, there is one exception. There resides one who woke up not to birds nor friends and siblings but to a blinding light. He awoke to a slight breeze. With time the breeze's pace picked rapidly. That was when he noticed he was falling
1. Chapter 1 The Fall

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic and though the first chapter is a little short there will be more lengthened chapters after this. My first chapter is meant to be more of a prologue rather than a full chapter. So with that I hope you enjoy my story and continue to read it though it is entirely up to you to disregard it and forget it was even a thing. Though I would like it if you gave it shot before judging it, if not for me then for all the non-existing blue buffaloes that are trying to make a living within the wilderness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

**The forgotten god**

Chapter 1 - the fall

I awoke to an odd sight. All around was white as bright as the most pure and unresting light. I closed my eyes instantly before I became blinded by the light. My eyelids felt like they were burning fires hotter than even the sun. Once they started to cool down I slowly began to open my eyes again. After my eyes adjusted I looked in every possible direction to confirm my circumstances. As I was looking around I noticed some color under me quickly fading in. A few seconds pass and I start to get a better visual of the color when I notice I was getting closer to it. With some theories spawning in my head I came to a realization, I , was falling. Even worse, I was falling from the sky. Immediately I began to panic and tried to understand exactly how I got into this situation. Sadly, no information came to me and I was left flailing my arms and legs as I could not stop the panic surging through me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Man Who Fell

**To all those who have stayed along for the ride I give you a moment of silence to fill my gratitude... OKAY, moment's over. Not trying to be mean or anything just can't be quiet for long. Sometimes you just can't hold in those feelings of giddiness. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**The Forgotten God

* * *

Chapter 2- the man who fell

The first thing I thought was how I could possibly stop myself from falling. Unfortunately there was nothing I could grab to hold like my life depended on it, which it did. I mentally punched myself for thinking there would be something floating in the sky. Well it could not hurt to have some hope. Though it would make his day if a plane were just conveniently flying by. Or would it be morning? Well considering he suddenly woke up in the air, such details did not be looked into. Though that did not mean it did not irritate him greatly.

During his little debate he failed to notice how close he got to the ground. Once he realized he went right back to panicking. He even started to flail his body more than before.

He began to lose it. Even if he could not do as much now than before, he still had a calm mindset and was calculating everything around him. Now it was as if forgetting everything he saw during his dreadful fall. He forgot the blinding light and also the painful experience his eyes had in response to the light.

All of his attention was directed to what he assumed to be his eminent demise. Then a thought came to him. If he was going to die by impact to the ground then he was going to do it in the coolest fashion. He was planning on diving to the ground with his body like a plank and one fist pointing downward. In reality, he ended doing multiple unnecessary flips until he was facing with his back being what would hit the ground first. He tried to shift his body but it came with no success. So he finally decided to let fate guide him to what ever comes after life. He chuckled as he thought of reincarnation and saw himself as many different beings.

As he was fully welcoming death he slowly became insane. The laugh that came out of his mouth was loud enough it could shake the Earth. At this time he treated his situation as a roller coaster ride.

"Wwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

He was cut short as he finally hit the ground. He created a rather large crater around his body. He expected to die on impact but instead he survived and was in a LOT of pain. Like it would have been better to have died.

He tried to move his limbs but to no avail. It was like his body was fused with the Earth as he could not move a single muscle. Though he could move his eyes. When he looked to one side he saw a huge castle and when looked to the other he saw some ship flying towards him. He would have believed that it came for him but the ship landed next to him facing the giant castle. Next thing he knew people spewed out of the ship's door with an awe look in eyes towards the castle. After what seemed like fifteen minutes staring at the structure they looked in my direction. They ran up to me with quizzical and worried expressions. I could barely catch what they were saying but I could guess it was whether I was okay and if I needed help. Before I could even try to offer a response, I felt something pulling my arm which was a surprise since at this point it just felt numb. When I looked over I saw a tall girl with really long blonde hair with a few curls in it wearing very skimpy brown clothes. Next to her was a shorter girl with black hair with a crimson lining and wearing black and red clothes followed by a long cape around her neck. From the look of the two the blonde was giving the other orders and apparently it was to help me up as I felt my other arm being tugged at.

"Wow, he's really stuck in there, how's your side going Ruby?" The blonde said as she let go of his arm.

The now known Ruby let go of my other arm. "No better than yours, should we get a teacher Yang?"

As if on cue, a man with grey hair and glasses holding a mug walked up. Though he walked slowly it looked like his eyes were observing everything a mile a minute. He stopped right in front of the two girls nearly scaring them to death as they jumped in fright.

"H-headmaster Ozpin, w-when did you g-get there?" Ruby said clearly exasperated.

"Since right before he crashed" Ozpin said while pointing straight at me.

There was a confused look on both of the girl's faces. They paused for a moment before they spoke again and in unison. "Crashed?"

A smirk appeared on his face before he gave response. "I looked out a window I was passing and saw a speck in the sky. It made me curious so I continued to gaze at it until I noticed it was moving. By then I used my scroll to get a better view and realized it was a person. After identifying I rushed over only to see him crash. "

The two girls analyzed this and their expressions went from scared to what seemed to be a mix of concern and curiosity. Then they went back to trying to pull me out but got no further than before. I tried to help by trying to stand. Once I moved I felt a wave a pain hit me again and by instinct I shouted. "Ouch!"

Yang and Ruby jumped back at the unexpected sound. They stared at me for a minute before they spoke to me. "Are you conscious?" Ruby asked as if she really did not think he survived the fall.

"Of course ... I ... am, now please ... tell … me ... where I am" I was only just able to voice the words but they came out no louder than a whisper. I assumed they understood since they stopped pulling my arms and began to answer me before they were interrupted by Ozpin.

"Mister, you have found yourself crash landing unto my school's campus and made quite the mess might I add. "

Though the words were said with hatred they were betrayed by the smile on his face. I raised my brow at this- well I think I did despite not having any feeling in my body. I wondered what the man was thinking and continued to stare at him. For some reason I suddenly felt angry when I looked at him. His smile completely hinted that he was planning something. I was even more confused to seen him push a few buttons on his scroll and stroll off. Not long after that another figure appeared in front of the three teens. He had hair like a lapis lazuli gem and eyes white as snow. He stood at what seemed to be seven feet tall. Wearing light leather clothes with heavy black armor with blue and silver linings. The armor covered his chest and went from his elbows and knees down. After assessing the situation he walked right by Yang and Ruby not giving them much thought and stood at the teen's crash site. Without a word he grabbed the stuck kid and was slowly pulling him until a dark blue veil covered him. Then the kid was pulled out of the rubble with so much force he was thrown back in the air. Yang and Ruby immediately went into a catching position. They moved slightly to retrieve him without any more injuries coming upon him. Luckily Yang was in the perfect spot and caught him before he hit the ground for the second time. Seeing Yang catch him put the stranger at ease and walked away from the scene knowing he only did what was asked of him. Upon his departure, Yang put the teen down with caution and slung one of his arms around her neck. She then proceeded to head to the infirmary basically leaving the other to twirl around in circle as she flew by her in a hurry. With the little vigor the kid had he could have sworn he heard an explosion in the distance but dismissed it. After everything he went through, he was in no mood to get tangled up in anymore, well, events. Instead I decided to let myself to be consumed by the darkness that follows sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Encounters (part 1)

**ALERT...Incoming tsundere..."It's not like I want to be read or anything" **

**hello everyone it's your good pal thebluebuffalo and since my story almost has 200 views I thought I might as well service you with a tsundere line. Well, even if I had only a few views I still would have thrown that out. Like who doesn't like a tsundere? Trick question the answer is always yes and if you think otherwise then leave, just get in a wagon and roll away. **

**On another note I thank you all for reading my story and hope you continue to do so. I also welcome any thoughts or comments on how I can improve my story. All help is appreciated. Oh and before I leave you I would like to know if anyone has ever witnessed a tsundere in real life because I have yet to find one. And with that I hope you enjoy my story, tschüss.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

**The Forgotten God**

Chapter 3-Encounters

**Ruby POV**

After going through an explosion and receiving a lecture for it, today was starting to be a bad day. Though I did make a friend along the way named Jaune Arc. He seemed really nice and would make funny remarks every now then. It was also very easy to make conversation with him forgetting that he acts a bit awkward at times, but then again so do I.

When a silence followed after he discussed his little episode of vomiting on the ship I decided to end it. I reached behind my back and grabbed my 'baby'. "So, well I got this thing." At that moment my baby transformed a small compacted piece of machinery to a large and deadly scythe that was the same black and red as my clothes. As it hit the ground Jaune yelped and jumped aback completely not expecting the weapon's arrival.

"Um, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked as he kept a small distance.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle."

Jaune paused trying to figure out the words that came out of her mouth and asked "a what?"

"It's also a gun" Ruby stated while loading her weapon.

Jaune merely responded with "oh that cool."

Ruby noticed the sword strapped to his waist and being the weapon manic that she is she just had to ask. "So what do you have?"

After pulling his sword out of its sheathe, Jaune exclaimed "well, I got this sword." Ruby just oohed in response. Then Jaune grabbed his sheath which shifted into a large shield. "And I got this shield."

After observing his weapon I just could not see them as being anything other than the normal. Leading to me not being able to hold back the next question as I thought of all the possible mechanisms. "What do they do?"

"When I don't feel like carrying my shield I can just turn it back into a sheath." Jaune replied.

I saw a flaw in his description and decided to point it out. "But wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Jaune just slumped his shoulders and said "yeah."

After a little walking I finally looked at my surroundings. Apparently at some point we strayed off the right path. Getting lost was not on my addenda, and there was no way I was going to get lost and miss the opening ceremony for all the new students. So I thought I might as well check and see if Jaune knew anything.

"Hey Jaune, Where are we going?"

"I don't know, I was following you."

All I could do was sigh at his comment and continue walking. I giggled and laughed a few times at Jaune as he questioned whether there were a directory or noticeable landmark nearby. I started laughing so much that I did not notice a figure walk up from behind us. We almost jumped out of our skin as we heard the sound of a very deep and icy voice. "Are you lost?"

I would have jumped into Jaune's arms if not for him jumping into mine. Then I slowly turned to face the figure and dropped Jaune when I locked eyes with him. While Jaune probably had a look of confusion on his face, I could tell that I had a look of realization upon mine.

"You're the guy that pulled the kid who fell from the sky out of the ground." I said while pointing my index finger at him.

Once I was done talking Jaune finally picked himself from the ground with an even more questioning look. "Someone fell from the sky?"

I was about to answer this but I was quickly interrupted by the almost forgotten man.

"Since I extremely hate it when I am being ignored I am going to stop you from starting a new conversation with this kid. Then I am going to guide you to the academy's opening ceremony as you two are just wandering around like lost puppies. Not to mention it's on the way to the infirmiry and Ozpin told me to gather any first years that I find and send them to the ceremony." The man said in an almost monotone voice as if he was reluctant to follow Professor Ozpin's orders.

Then the man began walking to his destination. Jaune and I soon followed suite.

It soon became a little awkward with the coming silence so I decided to liven up the atmosphere By asking a simple question. "So what's your name?"

The man only tilted his head a little and said "Jarvis Langsten."

"Well hello Jarvis my name is Ruby Rose and this is Jaune Arc." I said as J motioned my hand from myself to Jaune. I then held out my hand in an attempt to shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you."

Jarvis just stared at my hand like shaking hands was a foreign concept to him. Within seconds he continued his walk without giving the red-headed girl a second thought.

'How rude' I thought to myself. 'He could have at least nodded at me so I don't feel like an idiot for just trying give a greeting.'

Then I noticed how far Jarvis had actually walked and it was pretty far. Like one second he was in front of me and then the next he was about twenty feet away. It was so to keep up with him so I had to grab Jaune's arm and sprint at full power.

Thankfully I was able to catch up with him but it probably because he stopped at some point. When I arrived to Jarvis' side it toke me a few seconds to see the abnormally large doors in front of us. They looked like they weighed a ton. Though Jarvis opened the doors as if it was no trouble at all. Right when we walked in I heard a shout among the crowd of new students.

"Hey Ruby, I saved you a spot."

I looked in the direction of the shout and saw it was just was my big sister Yang. I turned two the two boys to tell them that I had to go.

"That's my sister calling me, I guess I'll see you later."

I then headed for my sister leaving Jaune and Jarvis to their business.

* * *

**Jarvis POV**

Upon Ruby's dismissal, Jaune started to leave as well mumbling something to himself. All I heard was something about perky girls. I decided to leave it and head for my original objective. Getting to the infirmary.

On way out I noticed a red-headed Spartan like character staring at Jaune. I decided to leave it as well as it was none of my business.

I pulled out my scroll to check the time since I had to arrive at the infirmary at one and surprisingly saw it was 12:40.

I dashed at top speed so I would not be late. Being late was not an option as this was a task given to me by Professor Ozpin. With all the debts I owe him I set myself on helping him out whenever I could. Scratching the fact that he said it was fine and I did not have to do so much.

Somehow I made it to a certain door in the infirmary with no name on it, just the room number with just a minute to spare.

I slowly opened the door so as not to wake up the sleeping kid. Though I stopped in my tracks as I saw the kids sleeping in the most odd maner. He was standing on his head while leaning on the wall that his bed was against. Approaching him cautiously I Went for putting him back into the right position.

Okay putting in a normal position was not the hard part, the hard was keepinh him in said position. It started getting me agitated and instead of putting him back I just held him in place. I felt relieved as he stopped moving in his sleep then I let go of him. Bad mistake. This time he was rolling. And when I say rolling I mean barreling around the room hiting every single wall multiple times. I tried to pin him again but ended with getting headbutted. Man that hurt, it was like getting hit by a boulder. Then I fell unconcious But before I did I saw a tall man with grey hair and a green suit. Ozpin.

"Well this is a interesting situation."


	4. Chapter 4 Encounters (part 2)

******Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

**The Forgotten God**

Chapter 4 Encounters

**Ozpin POV**

When I was opening the door I was expecting to see Jarvis siting waiting upon my arrival and the sleeping kid to be well, sleeping. Instead I found Jarvis knocked out on the floor with the sleeping kid rolling around the room at his side and bumping into him every now and then. And what surprised me most of all would be how the kid was spinning at a frightening speed. There was just no way he could be sleeping while doing this no one could.

Then suddenly the kid spun toward the doorframe only to meet the door as it was slammed closed.

I had to somehow think of a solution to this situation as quick as I could. If his spins were strong enough to knock out Jarvis then it would not be as much trouble to do the same to me. So I decided to ask for some assistance. I grabbed my scroll and clicked a few buttons and let my announcement sound through the school.

"Attention will Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long please come to Infirmary room number six."

It toke the two sisters about fifteen minutes to arrive. The two stood in front of me with the most quizzical look in their eyes as I began to explain the situation.

"I understand that you two are wondering exactly why I called you down here."

They just nodded in agreement.

"To tell you the truth I need your help in containing a person of interest-a person I believe you know."

I could see their brows furrow as they heard my cryptic words. To solve their unanswered question I just simply opened the door to my side and toke a few steps back so they could see inside and just in case the kid inside did not roll into me. Thankfully the kid stopped his bed and ended up upside down against one of the walls. With caution I walked into the room and headed for the sleeping kid. The two girls followed behind and finally realized who the kid was. He was the kid who fell from the sky clothed in nothing less than a white t-shirt and baggy pitch black jeans.

"AH! HE'S THE-" I interrupted Ruby before she could wake the boy up with a slight shhhhhhh.

Then there was a low groan. Though it did not come from the upside down kid but rather right behind them. Somehow they completely overlooked the fact that Jarvis was also in the room. A few mutters were heard as the dark blue knight rose from the floor. He did not open his eyes until he was standing straight and when he did it was like his white eyes were shining brighter than the moon set in the sky. Then he spoke.

"How long was I out?"

There was a long pause that was broken by myself giving him an answer. "Seeing how I told you to get here at one I estimate it has been a little over half an hour."

"Wow, it feels like i've been sleeping hours on end and wasn't expecting it to not be even an hour."

"Well since you are now awake I would like to ask if you could help me waking up the other sleeping participant."

"You mean him." Jarvis said pointing at the kid. "He knocked me out just by head-butting me and asleep might I add and you want ME to wake him up, yeah, you can count me out." Jarvis then left the room without another word.

Once again another pause rose and this time it was not broken by me as Yang spoke after she fake coughed. "*cough* So, What do we do with him."

In response I walked up to him and flicked him on the forehead. Somehow out of all he did to himself while sleeping me flicking him was what broke the camel's back. He instantly bolted awake and fell face first. When he picked himself up I saw a gleam of curiosity in his neon orange eyes as he skimmed over the only other people in the room.

* * *

"Question. Who are you three? Do either of you know how I got here? Oh and now that that comes up, where is here? Am I somewhere I shouldn't be? Or somewhere I should be? And do you know where I could get something to eat? Preferably something cold and easy to eat-forget what I asked i'm actually in the mood for a drink, where could I get one? Hmm yes you with the extra long blonde hair do you have an answer for my question, well after replaying what I said I asked more than one so do you have any possible answers to my questions blonde?"

"Yes, I have an answer." Then Yang leaned in close and sucker-punched the kid with full force. "STOP ASKING SO MUCH QUESTIONS." She yelled eyes turned red and hair on fire.

I got back up with a new found willpower as my body really wanted to stay on the ground. Though I would not let it as for some reason I could not help myself from messing the girl. "How about one more, does it count as a pun if I said you are so hot that you are on fire or would that count as me just being literal?"

Yang would have beaten him to a pulp if not for her sister who was quiet up till now restraining her. It was at this moment that Professor Ozpin intervened.

"Is it right to say such things to the one who brought you here in the first place to heal your injuries?"

The kid retorted with "Well she did just hit me with a very dynamic punch a few seconds ago so I believe we were given a clean slate."

I then heard a loud bang and saw Yang was only inches away about to plant her fist in my face. So I did the reasonable thing and twisted my body so she went right by me and shouted "TORO!" upon ending the twist. Well, it felt it was the reasonable thing to do. Though I could tell I was just adding oil to the fire.

Yang stood up from where she crashed and when she locked eyes with me I saw that her fire dissipated and her enraged expression was replaced by a mischievous one. She strolled toward me with a little bounce in her step and held out her hand. "I think we started off on the wrong foot. My name is Yang Xiao Long. What's yours?"

I hesitated before I took her hand with my own and answered her quickly. "I agree, hello, and I, don't know?"

With a half smile I shook her hand only for my smile to fall as hers went up. It was to late for me to react so I just let the pain in my hand to rise. And for a girl she had a monster grip. I had nearly no feeling in my had with the exception of a dim sting around my knuckles.

"I see your mad and all but yourself in my shoes... wait i'm not wearing shoes. Anyway, I have no recollection of who I am and where I am so could you cut me some slack. Please?"

At this Yang finally calmed down despite still being agitated at the boy. Instead of giving me any reassuring words that she would not hit me again she strode over to me and pace her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, first, lets figure out what to call you then we can explain where you are."

I beamed at her words thinking of all the names I could pick. Surprisingly it was really hard and I thought I might as well ask the others for any suggestions. "You guys got any ideas?"

In a flash of red rose petals, Ruby appeared between Yang and I. "How about Plummet?"

Everyone dis-including Ruby and Professor Ozpin looked at Ruby in puzzlement.

"Plummet?"

"Since he fell from the sky at an alarming rate I just thought of calling him something like plunge or plummet but if you don't like it you don't have to use it."

I liked the idea so I spoke up "Not bad but how about we call me descender, it's easy to say and it would make a good alias for when I get my hands on a book of names."

"Until then" I put my arms around Yang's and Ruby's necks. "Answer my question regarding my current whereabouts by giving me a grand tour."

I hauled them out the door not giving a chance to reply and headed for the outside to get a visual. Before I left I heard Ozpin let a chuckle escape him and just caught him saying "An interesting situation brought forth an interesting individual."

* * *

**Descender POV**

I fell to my knees. With what was in front of me I just could not be comprehend with my small amount of knowledge. Excusing the fact that I had amnesia.

I put my hands together in a praying manner. Hoping that the view I was witnessing would never be forgotten.

"Is all that really necessary?"

I turned around to see that the voice came from Ruby who was standing right next to her sister.

"Necessary? No. Being dramatic over the flawless architecture to humor myself. Yes."

"Well, can you stop pretending to be dramatic and get up so we can finish this tour that you forced us into giving?" Yang asked clearly unamused.

"Fine, as long as I am still allowed to humor myself in different ways."

"No."

"Oh come on Yang don't be such a party pooper. To think that I thought of you as the trickster type." This caught her attention.

"Okay, as long as it doesn't involve me and my sister or putting anyone in harms way you can do what you want."

"Well, that narrows it down. Half of what I was thinking was based on pulling pranks on you two but I guess i'll have to resist the urge. By the way, where are we going?"

Yang was about to say something before she was interrupted by Ruby. "Since we went everywhere we're allowed to go, seeing as we are first years we will be going to the ballroom as per Professor Goodwitch's instructions."

"Who's Professor Goodwitch?"

"A teacher at Beacon Academy and assistant to Headmaster Ozpin. She's also a full fledged huntress."

"Another question, what's a huntress?"

Before Ruby answered she sighed. "You know, it's hard to tell sometimes that you have amnesia from the way you talk." She took in a large amount of air indicating she was about to get into a long explanation. "A huntress is a female hunter and they live their lives protecting innocent lives from the evil creatures of grim who are animal like monsters who would never hesitate to attack us as they only see us as food."

I was astonished at how she managed to fit all she said into one sentence. Not to mention how she sounded like she had her fair share of experiences with the beasts. I took note of it and tried to change the topic.

"You guys wouldn't mind me asking yet another question?"

"You just did" Yang stated.

I just ignored her and asked "Will we be spending the night in the ballroom and if we are what am I supposed to do about pajamas?"

"Can't you just wear what you're already wearing?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm I guess I could but what should I do about sleeping arrangements? It's not like I fell from the sky with a pillow and blanket." I paused before I spoke again. "Then again I wasn't exactly fully concious so there could have been. Yang, did you see anything?"

"No."

"And with that all hope of me having a good nights sleep are gone. CURSE YOU GODS THAT CONTROL THE REALM OF DREAMS FOR RIDDING ME OF THE ONLY THINGS I COULD WISH TO HAVE AND FORCING ME TO SLEEP ON THE EVER SO COLD FLOOR!" We had made it to the ballroom and right away I threw myself to the ground before I did my yelling.

Yang kicked me in the back of the head for acting like-well me.

"Will you stop, Everyone's staring." Yang pointed out.

"Only if you give me your sleeping bag."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are such a kind hearted person that you would hand over a sleeping bag to someone you barely know so you don't become publicly humiliated."

Once I finished that sentence I was hit with something really soft. After inspecting it I found out it was a sleeping bag. Yang's sleeping bag. A smile of victory swept over my face as I saw a frustrated Yang drag Ruby away. I started singing in a high pitched voice 'I descended to victory~ I descended to victory~ I... descended... to... vic... tory~' I then began falling asleep while singing. No doubt making onlookers think i'm a weirdo. But who can help with that, I mean there is no reason to act differently than what you presume to be normal. And to me, normal just happens to be the polar opposite of what others think. If they want to complain to me about my behavior they can just suck it up and walk away. Or challenge me to a contest where the winner gives an unavoidable order. Either way, I just hope those who do not complain exist so I could make friends and have someone to trust to never rat me out when I pulled any pranks. Hopefully I would find them soon as I already have thought up dozens of ideas on how to mess with my blonde and crimson haired acquaintances. Oh I could see it right now. Their looks of anguish slowly turning into that of complete and utter anger. And tomorrow will be the day to start it all.

* * *

**Wow, that was a hard one. Though I had fun with it I still had a hard time thinking of the right dialogue to put for my characters. Cheers to finally introducing my main OC. I don't know what you all think but I like his personality very much which is one of the many reasons I chose him be the main OC. I would list them but then I would be giving spoilers. And I don't plan on doing such unless you were my brain-storming buddy.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and like always I hope you continue to so. I still welcome any comments or helpful hints and even straight up cruel criticism. Thanks again and ciao! **


	5. Chapter 5 No GMOs here

******Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**  


* * *

**The**** Forgotten God**

Chapter 5- No GMOs here

**Descender POV**

I jolted awake as a high pitched voice rung around the room. Unfortunately waking me from a pleasant dream where I lived in a house with no gravity and everything was made out of bubble-wrap. It's truly a shame how someone cannot have the same dream twice.

I looked around the ballroom to see a red haired girl talking to a guy with short black spiky hair with one specific spike colored pink. She pop from place to place like she was teleporting. Or she just so happened to have devoured so much sugar that she broke all logic and sees the world in a slowed down state. I really wish it was the latter.

As I was thinking so much on the subject I lost track of the girl. Dang, there goes candidate number one for my friend making conquest. Well, since she was in the ballroom she would have to be a first year at beacon academy. So I would probably see her again since I was planning on attending beacon. Though I have yet to discuss it with Professor Ozpin.

When I stood up I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see a very short girl with teal colored hair with violet highlights. She had sapphire eyes and on top of her head laid a pair of wolf ears. I was about to think of it as odd until I remembered Ruby and Yang telling me about beings who look akin to humans with the addition of animal-like features called faunas. And this particular faunas did not hide her heritage like he was told most did.

Her apparel consisted of simple clothes: a t-shirt, long sleeve jacket, and jeans. All of which dyed a bright blue. As for her protection she had a sleek metal armor covering her chest, shoulders, and legs. Her armor matched the teal of her hair completely.

Out of everything I observed the most interesting would be the small piece of metal that was floating behind her head. I was about to ask what it was but the girl spoke up.

"You are Descender, correct?"

"Well, that's the name I made for myself. More of a nickname really."

"It is pleasure to meet you. My name is Octavia Tala and I am here to deliver a package from Professor Ozpin to you."

The girl scooted to the side to reveal a cardboard box on a cart.

"I also have a message from the headmaster."

I tried opening the box in a rush because I was to curious to find out what it stored. "Go ahead and tell me as I open this fella up."

"Ozpin just wanted to inform you that as of today you are an official student at beacon."

In my mind there was a party being held with me as the main event. Outside my mind I barely showed emotion except for how perplexed I was at trying to open the impenetrable. Octavia must have saw this as she knelt down and cut the box with an oddly curved dagger.

"I thought all the students were told to leave their weapon in their locker. Are you trying to rebel against the system? If you are can I join the rebellion? Heck I just want to be a part of something."

"Can you just retrieve the contents of the box so I can leave?"

"Fine. I didn't want to join your rebellion anyway."

I opened the box surprised to see what was inside. The box was almost empty with there being only one object, a sword. The sword resembled a katana. The blade was about as long as me and its blade was pure black. It had no guard splitting the blade from the hilt. The sword all together weighed a lot than I thought it would.

"Just a normal sword, was expecting there to be something more unique." Octavia said.

"It will be all I need."

"Your welcome and goodbye."

Octavia started walking away but stopped when she heard my words. "See you later miss wolf."

I felt a threatening presence come from her. "What did you call me?"

Disregarding the potential danger I continued. "Since your last name means wolf I thought I would call you that. No harm in giving others friendly nicknames."

She gazed at me with a glare that could cut daggers. I was getting the feeling that she did not like me. She looked like she was going to rip my head off. Luckily her scroll rang and she read whatever message she got and turned to walk away. But before she left she said "I take back what I said, it is was not a pleasure to meet you." Then she finally walked away leaving me frozen in fear with a hint a confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

I sheathed my new sword and put it in my locker for safe keeping. Didn't want to mess it up my one and only weapon. Then I proceeded to the cafeteria hoping to get a good breakfast. It toke a few minutes to pick what I wanted and I headed for the tables.

I saw the same girl from before who woke me up from my dream. I strolled over to the table holding her and her friend.

"Can I sit here?"

The girl did not give me so much as a glance and just continued her babbling. Her friend on the other hand nodded to me in a way to let me know I could.

It started getting awkward so I decided to attempt at making conversation. "So, do you two have names?"

The girl nearly screamed her name. "Nora Valkyrie"

The boy next to her said in a low tone. "Lie Ren"

"Hello Nora and Ren, my name is Descender. Don't ask why, it's a long story."

Nora looked at the clock and then back at me. "We got time."

I sighed knowing I would not be able to tell a full story as I have trouble remembering the whole falling episode. So I told them all I could about my short life story. Starting with when I woke up falling from the sky. To the point where I am currently telling the story. During my speech they would shift their expressions. They would ask questions that I would answer to the best of my ability.

After I was done talking Nora went into describing her last dream. It was interesting to say the least.

Ren saw I was not eating and asked why. I answered with "I recently did some research on random topics in the library and somehow came across genetically modified organisms. You could be eating them right now and you would never know."

"And you're mad about this?" Ren asked.

"In a way. I mean, what if I'm in the mood to eat GMOs. I will never be able to satisfy my cravings since the foods aren't labeled."

I could see Ren's brow raise in confusion. "That's an odd way of being mad."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't necessarily a complement."

"Doesn't mean I can't take it as one."

I was in the middle of drinking a bottle of water when Nora tried to force-feed me my food. In response I threw myself backwards out of my seat. Almost knocking myself into someone. I found out that that someone was Yang who was a accompanied by Ruby. I cheered in my head. '_YES, reinforcements!'_ I jumped behind them using them as my human shields.

"Um, Descender, what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Okay this May come as a shock to you but because of something I said there's now a girl trying to shove food down my throat despite me having the most kind and loving atmosphere."

No longer then when those words left my mouth both Yang and Ruby walked from my side to Nora's. "Betrayal" I shouted.

Yang winked at me and said "Oh Descender, it would only be betrayal if we were ever on the same side in the first place."

"Then we are at war." I said as I threw a pancake from a nearby tray at Yang. I saw it hit her but what my eyes were locked unto was the syrup that got in her hair. Yang's eyes became blood red and said in a low but terrifying tone. "You are going to die."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck spike up. She seemed just as scary as Octavia and just like with Octavia I disregarded it. I ran up to an unused table while grabbing every food in sight and flipped the table into a barricade. Then I shouted the two words that brought forth the coming chaos. "Food fight." I began throwing everything I had at Nora and Ren plus the two traitors. I noticed they flipped their table and copied my actions. Sooner or later everyone was involved and were launching food like snowballs during a snowball fight. The room was split into to groups. Since I did not feel like making names I called the sides this side and that side.

What was called a food fight eventually became a food war.

It was becoming too hectic, even for me. To escape I started crawling on the ground like I was under barbed wire. I made good distance before I was spotted by that side. A group of five ran up to me with a huge pot of spaghetti. Why is there always someone that just pops up? By doing a few barrel rolls I was able to maneuver my body so I could get back to my feet. Instead of running away I ran towards the group in a sprint taking them by surprise. When they were about to throw the pot I kicked the end of it making the group get covered in spaghetti. I then ran under one of the very few tables that were not flipped. As I hid I saw a figure already hiding under it. I would have never knew who it was if not for the red cape.

"Hey Ruby, enjoying yourself?"

"No, I just wanted to eat my cookies and now I am in the middle of a food fight."

"Look on the bright side, you were able to hide under a table before everything escalated."

"Yeah but how am I supposed to get out of the cafeteria without getting my clothes dirty?"

I pondered her question and decided to help her out. "You know what? I'll help you out, I'll be your shield but only if the next time you have cookies I can sit with you and have one."

"I don't know why you're trying to make a deal even though you're the sole reason this whole thing started. But since I don't really have any choice I will have to accept your offer."

I jumped in glee knocking the table over. "Saying I was the one who started it is debatable. There are many factors that made the situation. Anyway, lets go."

Ruby and I dashed for the doors. Though our movement did not go unnoticed as a bunch of students ran after us. They threw their food as we neared the doors. In an act of sacrifice I put my body between the food and Ruby. I regretted my action as I was pelted with a variety of foods. I looked at the crowd and for some reason they moved to the side. Then Yang strode to me with a grin. She crouched next to me so I could hear her talk.

"This would be where I pound your face in but seeing as how you took a dive for my sister i'll let you off the hook. Besides, it looks like you got what you deserved."

"I would thank you for your mercy but unfortunately I have to go see Ozpin and ask him for a change of clothes since these were the only ones I had."

I stood up and headed for Professor Ozpin's office. On the way I received looks from others suggesting they do not think being covered in food is cool. Can't blame them, being the covered one certainly did not feel cool.

I arrived at the office fairly quickly and opened the doors with ease. My presence was not even taken into account as Ozpin was in a heated discussion with Professor Goodwitch. "Ozpin how can you even think of enrolling a kid like him to beacon?"

"I see no problem."

"Well, I see many such as how he caused a food fight in the cafeteria making the largest mess I have ever seen."

When I heard her talk of my most recent behavior I spoke up revealing myself to the two. "Calling it a food fight is down-gradding it, it was war, a food war. Plus I think there is a lot to learn from this experience."

"Such as?" Goodwitch said with a cold tone.

"For starters there is the fact that by just one single action things like war can be created. There is also the fact that when one is in such a situation they should plan everything out to keep all casualties to a minimum. Lastly, one should be prepared to lay down their life for their comrades and take a bullet if need be."

"Those are some good points one can draw from your little display." Ozpin stated.

"Hey, just so you know I may have sparked the flames but I was not the one who created the discord."

"Then who is?"

"I accuse Nora Valkyrie for trying to force-feed me possible GMOs."

"Hmm, that's quite a unique accusation. Though you were still the one to turn the situation into a hostile one."

"Ha and you see where that got me." I said while gesturing to my attire.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a wardrobe of clothes to choose from would you?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and lowered it to reveal a smirk. "Coincidently, we do."

"Am I allowed entry or will there be an anvil to meet my face as I open the door?" I said with full sarcasm.

"There will most certainly not be an anvil but there will be a special individual awaiting you who frequently attends to the wardrobe."

I took his advice in kind and went for the exit. I gave a word of thanks when I was given directions on my way out. I grew curious of who I would meet in the wardrobe for the school's headmaster to call a special individual. No use chasing around the questions in my head as I would soon gain my answers. Hopefully the person won't be hard to handle like Yang and Octavia. Fingers crossed.

* * *

**I don't have much to say except did anyone enjoy the scene I made out of the few seconds of breakfast you get to see of Nora and Ren in the show. Sorry if I didn't get into enough detail this is my first fan fic after all there's no guarantee it will be the best. Though it's like they say, you can only get better. **

**By the way I wanted to know what I should do when "The Forgotten God" breaks 1000 views. Its almost there and all I thought of doing was giving shout-outs to my followers and favoritors if thats a word. Honesty I have come up with nothing. I would make some comedic trailers for my fan fic but I don't really have the equipment. So I am open to all ideas if any of even bother to I will put it under consideration.**

**Thanks to all those who are readying my fanfic and I hope you continue to do so. I welcome any pointers on how to advance my story.**

**Special shout-out to my grandmother who gave me the idea for the food fight and the whole thing with the GMOs. Oh and if any of you care my new baby sister was born yesterday. Or two days ago if I decide to upload this on friday mourning. Put in mind i'm finishing this on thursday night.**

**Anyways, I hope you all have a FANTASTIC day. You will be hearing of me in the near future as I have become addicted to fanfiction in both reading and writing. Au Revoir! **


	6. Chapter 6 The wardrobe

**********Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

**The Forgotten God**

Chapter 6- The wardrobe

**Jaune POV**

I was roaming the halls wondering where the cafeteria was. Ever since I woke up I have been trying to find the cafeteria to settle my raging stomach. I turned corner after corner only to be lost in the many hallways of beacon. At one turn I bumped into someone. I said I was sorry and asked if he was okay. He just waved me away and glared at me. Though he was not looking at me as he had his sights on my sword

"A fellow sword-wielder, I would request a duel but I have somewhere to be."

It was then that I saw what the guy was wearing. It looked like he jumped into a dumpster and spent the night inside.

"I guess you're wondering about my appearance. Lets just say that breakfast did not agree with me."

"What's that supposed to mean, and where can I find the cafeteria? I have been looking for it the whole time." I asked.

The man tsked. "That's probably not a good idea considering what happened in there."

"What happened?"

The man's face grew a wide grin. "A war my friend, a war that cost many lives and brought many betrayals and will always be remembered."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, do you want the short version or the long version?"

"I guess the short version?"

"Are you sure? You said it like was a question."

"I'm s-sure "

"Okay then but before I start can you give me your name?"

"Jaune Arc"

"Hello Jaune Arc, My name is Descender, well it's my temporary name."

I thought on his words. Temporary name? This guy made less sence as conversation went on. And I just had to ask "Why Descender?"

The boy stared at me like I was a foreign creature. It started to irritate me as he kept staring. After a few minutes he spoke up.

"You're a first year right?"

I was shaken by the change in topic. "Yes"

The boy paused again. For some reason he began walking in circles mumbling some words. When he looked back at me he immediately dropped to the floor. Running to him I checked to see if he was okay. When I helped him up he said "That didn't jog your memory? Thought me falling again would perfectly describe the meaning of my nickname Descender." This time it was I my turn to stare at him. Then I remembered something Ruby said when we met that Jarvis guy. She said something about... hmm... that's right. She said that Jarvis was the guy who caught a person who fell from the sky. Could the same very person be the one in front of me now? It was really biting me.

"I'm guessing you're the guy who fell from the sky."

I saw a glint in Descender's eyes. "Cooooooorect."

Since the conversation was straying off topic I tried going back to what we were talking about. What happened in the cafeteria? Descender finally gave me the details. Though I could tell at some parts he exaggerated but I did not point it out as it made for a good story. The funny thing was, the whole event could have been avoided if he just either ate his food or never thrown that pancake at Yang. Sadly his flair for the dramatic would come with a price as he goes completely overboard. He made a food fight by just provoking Yang for crying out loud.

"Hey Jaune, can you help me with these directions?" Descender asked as he showed me a piece of paper with a map of the school. The map itself looked confusing but once you read the writings it is easy to understand. Since I had nothing better to do I guided him to his destination. Apparently he was heading to a place inside beacon called the wardrobe.

It didn't take us long to find the room. From the outside it seemed like any of the other rooms. On the inside however, lets just say that there was a large difference.

Regarding space, the room was probably the equivalent of the room where we gathered for the opening ceremony but doubled.

There were metal racks everywhere. Covered by dark purple curtains and glass casings for extra protection I would guess.

At the far end of the room there was what seemed to be a reception desk With starcases on each sides leading to a second floor. Undoubtly holding more racks.

We walked to the desk slowly. Mainly because I had to constantly grab Descender's arm when he would stop to gaze at the various plants littered around the room. Ranging from flowers in flowerpots to vines showcasing flowers of many colors. Someone who enjoyed looking at such a scenery would call it breath-taking. I on the other hand knew nothing about flowers and the such so I only kept my pace toward the desk.

When we got close to the desk I noticed there was someone sitting in the seat. Though the chair was facing the opposite site I could see the person's hands as they raised into a stretching manner. To make myself known I knocked on the desk's wood making a reverberating sound to fill the air. This caught the person in the chair's attention as the chair was spun to reveal a girl around my and Descender's age. She had ebony black hair that was so long it could rival Yang's. She had a pale complexion and had sage colored eye with one eye covered by an eyepatch which made me curious but I let it go. Her clothing consisted of what seemed to be for light movement. She wore a black t-shirt that was ripped in certain area to decrease restriction. The same with her navy blue pants. She had straps on her arms and legs leading up to circular black bracelets with steel plates on the flat sides.

When she stood she appeared to be an average height. Not being too small for someone to bend down to look her in the eyes. And not too tall for someone to crane their head to lock eyes with her.

"And who are you two?" She asked.

Descender was the one to speak for the two of us. "My name is Descender and this is Jaune Arc."

A sign of recognizion came across her face showing she knew us, or at least one of us.

"Ah, Ozpin said you would be coming. He wasn't lying when he said you were in need of a new outfit."

Descender put his hands up and slumped his shoulders. "What can you do? If you start a food fight you can't expect to come out clean. I'm the prime example."

"Well, you are free to browse the wardrobe for something to wear and if you need help you will find me still sitting in this chair waiting for initiation."

And with that, Descender ran off like a hurricane. Leaving me here at the desk with no idea what to do.

"We should go after him."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he left before I could tell him some of the more important things."

To catch up with Descender, we had to sprint after him. I was suprised at how far he got in the small time he was gone. It toke us a good ten minutes to find him. And when we found him he was about to break a glass casing with a nearby chair. I was going to shout for him to stop before the girl from the desk tackled him. When they both got back up she started yelling at him clearly enraged.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Well, when I picked a rack by random I tried opening it with all my might. There were no switches, buttons, handles, levers, or anything alike. Since I was getting very aggitated the thought of breaking the glass suddenly came to mind and with no other options I decided to just go with it."

"So instead of coming to me for help you thought it was a good idea to break some of beacon's property?"

"Well when you say it like that I sound like a complete idiot. I just wanted to see if I could solve the problem, if not I would have come right to you."

The girl pinched the bridge of he nose and walked up to the glass casing. She tapped the glass and a bunch of screens popped up revealing many different clothing.

"The reason it won't open is because it's not supposed to. It shows what types of clothes we have."

"So it's just like a huge scroll that's used just for the wardrobe's clothes?" I asked.

"Exactly like that."

"So I can pick whatever I want off of this? Where does it go when I pick them?" Descender asked.

"It will be in one of the dressing rooms"

"Okay then, let's get picking."

* * *

**Dsecender POV**

After spending a good amount of time choosing what I would wear I finally found the perfect outfit. I had a dark blue t-shirt with a black button up over it. Over that I had a black and purple trench coat that only fell half way under my waist and was zipped up halfway so my button up was still visible. Then there was black cargo pants with a blue and purple streak leading down to my sneakers that were all black except for the blue laces. To top it off I wore a black tie around my button up's collar.

I left the dressing room in pride of my outfit. It was like I was finally whole. Wearing just a shirt and jeans just did not feel right. It was most probably the lack of shoes.

The only thing that felt out of place was my hair. It was a like I just woke up with the world'a worst bed head in a nest of wolverines who then proceeded to claw at it. With hope I went to ask if the desk girl knew if there was a bathroom in the wardrobe. I would also need to ask what her name is seeing as the desk girl was a lot to say.

"Hey desk girl, if you don't mind I have two questions."

"Shoot away."

"First off what's your name? It's a handful to say desk girl every time."

"It's Tamiko Parmida."

"Is it fair to say that you are the 'special individual' Ozpin was talking about."

A smile crept on Tamiko's face. "So is that what he has been calling me."

"And is there a bathroom? I need to fix my hair, my clothes weren't the only things to get pelted by food."

"The bathroom is down this aisle then a left then two rights."

"Thanks."

I followed the instructions to the letter. It was not long until the bathroom was in sight. When I walked in I saw that it was a small bathroom. I turned on the faucet letting out cold water. I dabbed my hands in the water and continuously wet my hair and dried it until I had formed the right hairstyle. most of my hair was put into large spikes with the rest to fall and look like sharp hooks at the ends. After doing the last checks I left the bathroom.

As I walked out the door I heard a whisper. Looking all around me I could not find the source so I just dismissed it and continued walking. Eventually I heard the whisper again. Only this time it wasn't a whisper but whispers. And I could hear it coming from everywhere. Then I felt an extreme pain in my head. The pain was unbearable as it would hurt more and more. My vision started to blacken and I suddenly felt exhausted. Like I could fall asleep and never wake up. And I was about to if not for the fact that I heard a faint sound over the whispers. A sound separate from the whispers and growing louder. A sound that I could not understand until it became so loud it blew away the whispers. That sound, was someone shouting my name.

"Descender!"

I looked up to see the faces of Tamiko and Jaune with worried expressions. Apparently while I was having my little psychotic episode I fell to my knees with my hands covering my ears.

I stood up facing the two. "Hey guys, how's it hanging? Get it? You know, with all the clothes hanging on the racks. Oh you get it." I said trying to act like the whole event never happened.

Jaune was the first to speak out of the two. "We were talking about what would happen during the initiation and then we heard some loud noises and came to find you crouched yelling the word stop repeatly."

What he said really got to me. Did I really yell the word stop? All I could remember was the whispering. And I really wanted it to stop. Maybe that was when I started yelling. I guess I was too focused on the whispering that I didn't notice my own actions.

"I'm fine it's just, I was a little out of it. Probably just after-effects of falling from the sky. I did make a big crater when I fell you know."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Tamiko asked.

"Yea I'm sure, but if I had to be accurate I would say that I am ninety-nine point nine percent fine. Since I still have a slight headache."

Then the pain stopped like it was never there to begin with. "Now a hundred percent. I feel perfect, thanks for worrying though."

"Now what's this I hear about an initiation?" I asked.

"There will be an announcement soon for us head to the cliffs for initiation. We will need to quickly go to our lockers to get whatever gear we need." Tamiko said.

"There are also some rumors going around that teams will be made." Jaune said.

"Teams? Then I hope I'm with people who are just as awesome as me."

"If by awesome you mean using chairs to break glass then I hope you're wrong." Tamiko said.

"Oh come on Tammy don't get so worked up, next time I'll be sure to use a table."

Tamiko scrunched up her face and pulled out what looked like a throwing knife. She treaded closely with the the knife pointed at my throat.

"If you ever think of doing that I will gladly make sure whatever's left of you will be incinerated."

I scratched my head as I heard another death threat for the day. "I have the feeling that I make a good first impression that always goes downhill at some point."

"Then stop saying things that will irritate others and you will no longer have that feeling."

"And where would the fun be in that?"

Before Tamiko could give an answer she was interrupted by Jaune. I mentally thanked him.

"Um guys, my scroll says that we have to get ready for initiation so should we head to our lockers?"

"Yes I believe we should." Tamiko said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go." I said while dragging the two exactly like I did to Yang and Ruby when I wanted them to give me a tour of beacon. Running at top speed I headed for the wardrobe's doors ready to head to the locker room. But before I ran out the doors I could of sworn I saw a black mist coming from where i had my little episode. Though it was gone the moment I blinked. So I just forgot about it and only thought of what the initiation will bring.

* * *

**Hello everyone! It toke me awhile to get this one done as I was putting the finishing touches on my oc's weapons. And I can't wait to showcase them in the next chapter which just might become the longest chapter so far depending on how much I write. Through each chapter I have been lengthening the chapters so there is more to read. **

**Oh and that last part was my way of foreshadowing future events. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you continue to do so. Again this is my first fanfic so there will undoubtably be many, many mistakes. Putting much emphases on many. Just to say, I was trying to post pone it until I got a 1000 views so I could do the shout outs but unfortunately it stopped when it got so close. So I will probably do the shout outs next chapter. **

**Now I will say my goodbyes and hope to write the next chapter quickly to do the shout outs. pożegnanie. **


	7. Chapter 7 Initiation (part 1)

******Hello everyone it's been awhile. Like 6 days but who's counting. Okay I am, I just get bored a lot. Anyways, I said I would give a shout out to those who have followed and favorited my story "The Forgotten God" for getting a 1,000 views so here we go.**

****** SHOUT-OUTS**

******Dastardlyscarab, GreatZero, GunShot2016, Slyevan, Sucessiskey5, jhellou, lioncousin, tardiscreater298, weasel AKA boundedsumo, Hipoisthabest, Kawisakeron, Piemaster981, WolfinEndlessDarkness, and whitestriker1219**

******Thanks to all those awesome people for following and favoriting. If you want to know how I know they are awesome it's just that I know. Plus anyone else that is reading is awesome. Be it my fanfic or another's, as long as they read fan fiction they are awesome.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters-just the ones I created. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Production LLC.**

* * *

**The Forgotten God**

Chapter 7-Initiation

**Descender POV**

When we reached the locker room I let Jaune and Tamiko go and rushed to my locker almost tearing the lock off. I was so happy that I could finally try out my weapon. After I grabbed the sheathed sword I strapped it over my shoulder letting it hang right under my armpit. It took me a few seconds to notice Jaune's and Tamiko's departure. Great, now who am I going to talk to. And right after I finished that thought I saw two familiar figures. One with long blonde hair and one with short crimson hair. Yang and Ruby.

I sneaked up to them trying to create a scare. I slowed my breathing when I heard their voices clearly.

"Well, you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said to Ruby.

"Of course, today there's no awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. I'll just let my sweet heart do the talking." Ruby said while holding her weapon.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one doing the initiation. If you want to grow up you will need to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Aggh, you sound like dad. Okay first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly I don't need people to grow up, I drink milk." Ruby said proudly.

"What about when we form teams?" Yang questioned.

Ruby begun speaking in a low tone. "I don't know, I guess I'll join your team or something."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team." Yang said while playing with her long hair.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby said accusingly.

"I just thought, it would help you break out of your shell."

"I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely ridiculous." Ruby shouted.

As things were getting heated I crept up about to scare them most probably by yelling. I chose the moment when Jaune walked through the two of them somehow saying ridiculous at the same time Ruby did. I slowly walked behind Yang planning to jump out and say the classic boo. Though the reaction I got wasn't what I was expecting.

"Boo-ahhhhhh" Right when I spoke I was knocked into the lockers by a fist. The two girls faced me to see if I was okay.

"I'm sorry it's just that you surprised me and I acted on reflex and wait. Aren't you Descender?"

I brushed off my new clothes before I replied to Yang. "Yes I am."

"So what made you think it was a good idea to try to scare me?"

"I was bored and the two people who were keeping me company left when we entered the locker room. Now I'm looking for ways to make myself not bored."I said then started twirling my sword in circles with my arm. I only did a few swings as the sword was swiped from me. I knew where it was right when it left me because there is only one person I know who is weapon-crazy.

"Ruby, give me back my sword." I demanded.

"Come on. It'll just be a few seconds. I haven't even opened it yet."

I put on a face of dreadful fear. "You mustn't. If you do you will let out all the evils of the world." I said referring to what I read of Pandora's box.

Ignoring my words she started to unsheathed the sword but was stopped as the sword was yanked out of her hands by Yang. She then handed it to me and apologized for her sister's addiction to weapons. Confused, I tried to understand why she would give me back my sword and not let Ruby have at it. I thought she hated me. Or at least didn't like me.

"I'm sorry but did you just help me out just now? Thinking of my past behavior and your reactions I presumed you didn't like me."

"It's not like I hated you or anything it's just that you kept on saying annoying things to me. Like there is no reason to be that annoying."

"I concur, I was being the perfect amount of annoying. And I hope you realize that I will never stop as it is my destiny." I said with a fist in the air and looking in the in the same direction.

Then I shook my head to get myself back to what the two girls were originally talking about.

"So what were you two talking about teams?"

"I was saying that I'll probably just be on Yang's team if it comes down to it. And she was saying that I should be on someone else's team." Ruby said.

"If you can't be on Yang's team then you can join mine." I said.

Yang glared at me. "No offense but I don't trust you being on the same team as my sister. You'd probably play pranks on her everyday."

I toke her words as an insult. "I will take offense. Pranking is a privilege I bestow only upon those I have no big reasons to protect."

"So pretty much everyone who isn't on your team."

"Ah Yang, sometimes you make me feel like I'm an open book. Just don't spoil anything for me I want to continue life not knowing any of its surprises."

The two gave the look that meant they just could not understand me.

Then an idea came to mind. "Hey Ruby, if we end up on the same team we could take turns buying cookies and at the end of the week we can go on a cookie-eating frenzy."

Ruby and I then got into a serious debate on how that would work out if we were to be on the same team. We talked about who would go first and how we would contact each other for when it was time to eat the cookies.

About mid-way through talking we all heard a loud thump. We looked in the direction it came from and saw Jaune stuck against the wall with a spear keeping him in place. I wondered who do such a thing to him and got my answer when two girls walked past him. One was fully clad in white from head to toe and matched Ruby in regards to the big wide skirts which I was told by Ruby were 'combat skirts'. The other girl had red hair and wore clothes and armor that resembled that of a spartan. On their way out it was the spartan girl who grabbed the spear and continued walking.

"Having problems lady-killer?" Yang said as we approached.

When we walked up to him he began talking expecting us to hear. "I don't understand. My dad said that all girls look for is confidence." He sighed. "Where did I go wrong?"

Yang was the one to answer him. "Snow angel was probably not a good start."

Ruby picked Jaune off the ground and put his arm around her neck helping him walk. Leaving me with Yang.

"So am I safe to assume we head for the cliffs now?" I asked.

"Yes."

Since I did not know where the cliffs actually are I just followed Yang. It must have been far away as we walked long enough for my legs to ache. I couldn't tell if Yang felt the same because a, I could not see her face and b, her body language showed no indication. So she is either really strong or I just happen to be really weak. Probably both.

Once the cliffs were in view Yang rushed toward Ruby who was standing on some sort of platform among others who were doing the same. While everyone was standing in their respective spots I stood on the only platform that was not already holding someone which was right next to Jaune. The only people who weren't on a platform was Headmaster Ozpin and professor Goodwitch.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Said Ozpin.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, Today." Said Goodwitch.

In response to what Goodwitch said Ruby let out a faint squeal. Afterwards Ozpin continued speaking his instructions.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at beacon. It is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby let out another squeal before Ozpin resumed his speech. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby screamed after she was given this information. "WHAT?"

Ozpin must have not heard this as he went on. "After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

I heard a nervous laugh from Jaune followed by a gulp.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item along with your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Um yeah, sir?" Jaune asked.

"Good now take your positions." Said Ozpin as if he did not hear Jaune.

Then everyone got ready in their stances. Each different and each their own.

"Um I got a question." Said Jaune.

The students were being launched from their platforms into the air straight for the emerald forest.

"So this landing strategy thing. Are we being dropped off or something?"

"No, you will be falling."

"I see. Did you like hand out parachutes for us?"

"No you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Yeah what exactly is a landing stratEGYYYYY-" Jaune was cut off as he was shot into the air with the other initiates. Meaning I was next in line of the process. I readied myself making a firm stance. On hand on my scaboard and the other on my sword's hilt. I was waiting in anxiety. Waiting. Still waiting. Wait, why wasn't I being shot into the sky. I looked at Ozpin who was intern looking at me.

"Descender when teams are formed we need to display all the names and seeing as how you only have a nickname I was wondering whether you would mind if I presented a name in your place for when your team is formed."

"I wouldn't mind in the slightest. Just make sure to give me a name that's both interesting and defines me. You have my permission as long as you fulfil those two requirements."

"With that settled I wish you luck on initiation."

For about the second time I found myself high in the air. Soon to meet the ground and test whatever skills I may have. Hoping it would be enough to keep me alive.

* * *

Flying through the wind would feel pleasant if not for the fact that I would eventually have to meet the ground again. Depending on my actions this time I will have an elegant landing.

As the trees were drawing closer I took the strap of my sword off and began spinning it like it was a lasso. I threw it at the nearest tree expecting it to attach to a branch and it did. When i almost hit the ground I was made to do many spins over and under the branch my sword was attached to. To stop myself I straightened my body so I could gain more reach and grabbed the branch. Before I was launched like a catapult I unsheathed my sword half way and cut off the branch causing me to fall to the ground with ease. Though I did get hit on my head by the branch I cut.

I scanned the forest checking to see if any grim were near. After a few glances I figured I was alone. This made me mad because I did not like being alone and was really looking forward to testing out my sword. Standing around will probably get me nowhere so I will at least roam through the forest. Maybe I will find someone to be my partner. Well, only time will tell.

* * *

**Tamiko POV**

_10 minutes after Descender's landing..._

I was having bad luck finding my way to the abandoned temple. It was like I was walking in an endless loop and no matter what direction I toke I would always find myself stuck in the loop. I even tried to travel by tree to tree. Nothing was working. So I did what I would usually do in this situation. I gave up. I sat down next to a tree and pulled my headphones out so I could listen to some music. But in the action of doing so I heard something that sounded like tree branches being snapped.

I got up and climbed the tree I was against in case it was a creature of grim and so I would have the high ground. I prepared myself by getting into a ready stance that would let me pounce on my enemy and neutralize it quickly. Little did I expect to see what came in place of a grim. The only person I know to have fallen from the sky as his entrance to beacon on the first day just walts into view. He kept his pace until he reached the tree I was in. He then commenced on striking the tree making it tremble. As it was falling down I jumped down and was about to dash for another tree before I heard him call for me.

"Is that you desk girl?"

I sighed as I knew there was no way out of this. He will become my partner. "Yes it's me." I turned to face him.

"Were you by any chance in the tree I just cut down?"

"I _was_. Now I'm not"

"Ah sorry for cutting down your tree. Had no idea there was someone in it. Why were you in it by the way?"

"I heard some branches crack and assumed it to be a grim and got in the tree to get the higher ground. Though it ended up only being you."

"Well at least you don't have to fight any grim. That's a good thing right?"

"I just want to get this initiation over and done with."

"Then lets head north partner."

I followed Descender since I would only lead us in circles.

We walked through the forest for a while and I was wondering where the grim Were. We should have seen some already. Unless they were keeping their distance and were observing us. Stalking their prey. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Rooooaaaaaaarrrrrr" Ah, right on que.

Beowolfs appeared from the shadows. A group of about five approaching slowly and cautiously.

I got into my fighting stance planning which of the beasts to take out first.

"Dibs." Said Descender.

"What?"

"I call dibs on fighting them."

"Do you want my support?"

"Just help me when I look like I'm in trouble."

I stepped back to give him space. I heard him say thanks and he held his sword in one hand. Then he charged at the grim. Aiming for the closest one he sprinted very near to creature and dropped his body so it would slide instead of getting slashed by claws. Upon sliding he cut both of the beowolf's legs making it fall to its knees. Holding onto a crack in the ground Descender was able to spin his body into a flip to land skillfully. Then he rushed the grim he attacked and jumped on his back placing his sword over his throat. Then he stood with his feet on the grim's back putting all of his strength into jumping power. The beowolfs's head came clean off and it's body fell as all life left it. To celebrate his kill he looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. Though he didn't notice the beowolf right behind him as he was focused on me. And the grim clawed at him sending him into a tree.

I ran to him quickly to check his injuries but when I got to him I only saw a single scratch. Slowly arising he looked from me to himself and saw the cut that was inflicted on him then stared at the grim that cut him. A black light emitted from him.

"You cut me. **You cut me!**" Yelled Descender his voice dropping greatly.

I tried to calm him down but he was gone in seconds. He sprinted to the grim in a blind rage and at a frightening speed. When he reached the first beowolf he stopped right in front of it. He held his sword in the air and brought it down on the grim at sonic speed completely unseeable as each slash was back in the air ready to slice again by time it hit its target. The beowolf was left with only shreds of what was its body. The other three went through a similar fate. It was carnage. Descender struck each grim with a series of slashes not giving a moment for them to counter-attack. One of them were lucky enough to get close to him and aimed for him. Though it did not miss, Descender just disappeared from sight. Even I lost track of him. Then suddenly a sword impaled the grim through its chest from behind and the beast fell to the ground letting Descender's presence to be known to be behind it. The last two began etching toward leaving as their prey became the predator. Unfortunately for them Descender was not letting them escape. He got into a running position making small craters at his feet. Like a bullet he was shot to the two remaining grim and decapitated them both with one swing of his sword.

It toke me a while to stop staring and start walking towards him. It was odd how he was just standing there.

"Descender, are you alright?" I asked.

"**Perfect**." Said Descender making a chill go down my spine. It was the he said it that made it feel like a reassurance and a threat.

"Okay should we continue heading north?"

"**Yes**."

So we followed the direction we presumed to be north. We walked with ease but I stayed a few feet away. Mainly because the way he was acting seemed different and for some reason his whole demeanor changed. Like his whole joke-making and giddy self dissolved to show a new Descender. One that was the polar opposite being both serious and terrifying. It was probably just him focusing on initiation and the coming fights. Hopefully he would change back when initiation was over.


End file.
